Uphill or Downhill
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron tries to tell Hermione how he feels about her, indirectly. Doesn't always go as planned. Funny, and fluffy. Its Flunny!


(I own nothing) **Uphill or Downhill**

Ron sat down next to Hermione. She was reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the millionth time. Everyone was asleep as usual. Ron would also be asleep, but it was nearing the end of sixth year at Hogwarts, and Ron knew that they wouldn't be back at school next year, he may never see Hermione again. Ron figured now was the time to tell her how he felt.

Ron was really nervous, so he decided to lead her into it, so she would catch on herself, and so Ron didn't have to actually tell her how he felt. That would be too awkward.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if I could get your advice on something?" Ron began to lead Hermione into his plan.

"Sure, anything." Hermione shut her book, careful to leave her bookmark on the page where she left off.

"Well, I'm sort of, um," Ron stuttered a little bit. "I'm in love with this girl and..." Ron didn't know how to say it.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't help you there." Hermione went back to her book. Secretly, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why not?" Ron asked, smiling.

Hermione had enough with Ron's antics, first he doesn't ask her to the Yule Ball, and then gets mad at her for no reason, then he goes off and snogs Lavender after she asked him to Slughorns Christmas Party, then he does this! Does he think its all one big joke? Does he think he's being funny? Well he's just being a big old git, and a bigger prat! Hermione would not stand for it anymore!

"Why not? WHY NOT? YOU TELL ME WHY NOT, RONALD WEASLEY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOUR FOOLISH ANTICS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! EVER SINCE FOURTH YEAR YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A SELFISH GIT! ALL YOU DO IS TRY AN MAKE ME JEALOUS BY SNOGGING LAVENDER, AND NOW YOUR IN LOVE WITH SOME OTHER GIRL?" Hermione was fuming, but she kept going. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT RON. IF YOUR IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO HARRY ABOUT IT?" Hermione was yelling now.

"Hermione," Ron tried to calm her down.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO RUN AWAY WITH THIS OTHER GIRL, AND LEAVE HARRY AND I TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT ALONE. I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER THAT WAY!" Hermione looked almost insane.

"Hermione, your going to wake the castle!" Ron said a bit louder.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SIT AROUND, WATCHING YOU SNOG LAVENDER ALL DAY, ESPECIALLY WHEN I ASKED YOU TO A PARTY WITH ME, AND YOU SAID YES!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron was almost yelling too.

"AND EVEN AFTER YOU BROKE IT OFF WITH LAVENDER, YOU JUST SAT ON YOUR PRATTY LITTLE ARSE, AND WAITED FOR ME TO APOLIGIZE TO YOU, WHICH I DID! BUT YOU KNOW I CRIED EVERY NIGHT, REPLAYING MEMORIES OF YOU SNOGGING LAVENDER IN FRONT OF ME! I KNOW YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME UGLY, BOOKWORM, BOSSY GIRL, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST BE CONSIDERATE OF MY FEELINGS, LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING! JUST BECAUSE I-"

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed. "Your the one I'm in love with, your the one I want to be with, not Lavender! But if thats how you really feel about me, and that I'm just a selfish prat then... your probably right."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring at Ron. Ron couldn't tell whether she was mad or happy. After a couple moments of silence she spoke.

"Well, I won't apologize, I think i've done that enough, don't you think? But I will do this." Hermione leaned forward towards Ron, and their lips met. It was slow at first, but when Ron finally caught on to the situation, he lifted hermione off her feet and swayed her in the air. When they broke apart, they smiled.

"You owe me ten galleons, Dean." A familiar voice said. It was Seamus, coming from the whole Gryffindor tower that gathered around Ron and Hermione, including Harry.

"When did all of you get here?" Ron asked, puzzled. He felt himself blush, and his ears felt hot.

"What, you think Gryffindor would miss a good fight between you two? Never, mate." Harry laughed.

"Well, its been a good night, and I'm off to bed. And all of you should be going to bed to. If you haven't forgotten, Ron and I are prefects." Hermione said, and with that she walked up the stairs to her dorm.

How could Hermione not be embarrassed at all, and boss people around, Ron thought to himself. Well, opposites attract, right? Lets hope so, or it may be a long journey from here on out, thought Ron. Uphill or downhill.


End file.
